A Solas Con Papá
by Rinnu
Summary: [OneShot] Nadie jamás le dijo que cuidar él solo de una niña sería tan complicado. Y por cosas del destino, lo descubriría. Ese día, él debía pasar toda una noche solo con una cachorra que no dejaba de dar guerra, ni paraba de hacer preguntas.


_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

 _+.+.+.+.+_

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

 _+.+.+.+.+_

 _Esta historia está basada en una escena de una película mexicana, "Los tres huastecos"._

* * *

 **A Solas Con Papá**

La luna estaba en su punto más alto cuando regresaba de lidiar con el clan de los gatos, odia tener que verlos, detestaba su olor, pero si no quería crear conflictos y verse invadido por esas pestes, lo mejor era ver cuál era su problema. No es que su ejército o él solo no pudiesen acabar con ellos, pero si podía evitar conflictos innecesarios, lo haría.

Entró a su palacio y la quietud era tangible, solo se escuchaba el susurro del viento, los pasillos en penumbra serían un problema para cualquier otro que no tuviera su visión. Caminó hasta su oficina y se detuvo antes de entrar, miró al final del pasillo, tal vez debería ir a ver cómo estaba, pero ya debía estar dormida y lo mejor sería no perturbarla, terminando lo que tenía que hacer iría. Abrió la puerta de la oficina y de inmediato algo cayó sobre él, apresándolo del cuello.

― ¡Te tengo!― gritó la voz de una niña.

Su plan resultó mejor de lo que imaginó, en el momento que olió a su padre llegar, trepó al mueble más próximo a la entrada y espero paciente a que entrase, al sentirlo detenerse y no entrar, temió ser descubierta, pero todo resulto muy bien.

― Hola demonio ¿Por qué no estás dormida?.― preguntó al tomarla de la ropa y bajarla al piso.

Era la primera vez que lo sorprendía, las anteriores veces se daba cuenta de su presencia mucho antes, ahora fue al abrir la puerta. Iba siendo hora de entrenarla, tenía mucho potencial, solo había un problema, no acataba órdenes.

― No tengo sueño.― contestó moviendo con gracia sus orejitas y verlo con sus ojos dorados.

― ¿Y Jaken?― ese renacuajo debía estar cuidándola, vigilando que no se metiera en problemas y sobre todo, que no se lastimara.

― Se fue.

― ¿Sin acostarte? ¿Dónde se fue?― lo mataría, le ordenó cuidar de la niña y no cualquier niña, su niña, su cachorra, su demonio, su pequeña Sakura.

― Me hice la dormida y no le pregunte.― confesó con una sonrisa traviesa, dejando ver un colmillito.― Quería que me dejará sola para atrapar luciérnagas.

― Luciérnagas, ¿Para qué quieres luciérnagas?.― su hija con tan solo cinco años tenía cada ocurrencia tan más rara.

― Para alumbrar mí recamara.― contestó como si fuera de lo más obvio.

― Mi hija no le teme a la oscuridad.

― No le tengo miedo, las quería de mascota.

Sesshoumaru suspiró, la vio salir e ir a su recámara, con suerte iba a dormirse. Encendió una lámpara de aceite que colgaba sobre la mesa y fue a buscar el tubo de bambú que contenía los pergaminos que debía revisar.

― Mira papá, no quieren alumbrar.― dijo al agitar el frasco donde guardo sus animales y se lo mostró a su padre.

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se abrieron grande por la impresión, el color se le fue y le arrebató el frasco, abrió una ventana y lo lanzó afuera, para luego con su látigo destruirlo por completo.

― ¡¿Por qué las mataste?!― chilló, su papá había matado a sus luciérnagas.

― No eran luciérnagas, eran avispones, pudiste morirte.― esa niña lograba sacarlo de quicio, ya ni su madre cuando niña y se metía en problemas.― No quiero que vuelvas a agarrar otro animal, no importa cuál sea.― dijo reprendiéndola, pero la niña parecía inmune a sus advertencias.― Ya deja de ser tan traviesa.― mañana a primera hora mandaría a buscar la colmena y que la destruyeran.

― Para qué me dejan sola, si ya me conocen.― repeló de forma graciosa.

― Cuando regrese Jaken lo voy a...― apretó sus puños y dejó lo último al aire, sin duda ese hombrecillo verde pagaría por dejar sin supervisión a su pequeña.

― ¿Qué le vas a hacer?― de pronto su padre logró captar toda su atención.― ¿Lo torturaras? ¿Lo cortaras con tu espada? ¿Le atravesarás con tus manos? ¡Quiero verlo!― tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos y su padre le miraba sorprendido.

 _¿Por qué carajos su hija había sacado ese instinto sádico-asesino? ¿Cuándo dejó ser una cachorra tranquila?_

― Ve a dormir.

― No tengo sueño, quiero dibujar.

― Aquí tienes papel y tinta.― se los puso en el suelo junto a él y Sakura comenzó a hacer un garabato.

Sesshoumaru sacó sus pergaminos, estaba satisfecho había domado al pequeño demonio. Revisaba el tercer pergamino cuando sintió que su hija estaba muy quieta, demasiado si era sincero ¿Podría ser que estuviera dormida? Volteó a buscarla a su espalda y la encontró tumbada de panza, cuando ya creía que había quedado dormida, Sakura hizo ruidos.

― ¡Waaaa! ¡Buuuur! ¡Graaaag! ¡Waaaa!

― ¿Qué haces?

― Estoy aburrida. ― dio un largo bostezo y se froto sus ojitos.

― Ve a dormir.

― No quiero... Papá ¿Cuándo conociste a mamá te enamoraste de ella de inmediato?― preguntó con mucho interés.

― No.

― ¿Por qué?

― No puedes enamorarte de alguien solo por verle una vez.

― Pero si te puede gustar ¿Verdad?

― ¿De dónde sacas tantas preguntas?― le miró con extrañeza ¿Sería posible que a su hija ya le llamara la atención alguien? ¡Claro que no!― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

― En ocasiones escucho a las demonios que me cuidan decir "¿Lo viste? Es muy guapo", "Él es tan atractivo", "Sabía que te gustará en cuanto lo vieras"― decía imitando las voces.

 _¡De ahora en adelante, les prohibiría hablar se esas cosas frente a su hija!_

― ¿Qué edad tenía mamá cuando la conociste?

 _¿Cómo explicarle a su hija que solo tenía menos del doble que ella ahora?_

― Algo más fácil, ¿Cómo se conocieron?― observó a su padre ponerse nervioso, en ocasiones él era muy complicado, no era una pregunta difícil.

― Yo... Yo estaba herido y ella llegó.

― ¿Mama te curó?

― No, pasaba por donde yo me reponía… ¿Por qué mejor no sigues jugando?― cortó la conversación antes de ponerse en más apuros.

Minutos más tarde, Sesshoumaru volvía a sus asuntos y Sakura rodaba por todo el tatami, la miró de reojo y ella se detuvo de golpe panza arriba.

― Papá, ya tengo sueño.

― Entonces ve a tu cuarto y duerme.

― Llévame, no tengo fuerza.― dijo dramáticamente "intentando" levantarse y no poder.

Sesshoumaru se levantó y cargó a Sakura, agradeciendo que finalmente a su hija le llegase el sueño.

― ¿Adónde fuiste?― preguntó al ser puesta sobre su futón.

― ¿Para qué quieres saber?

― Curiosidad ¿Mamá cuando vuelve?― estaba ansiosa por que ella volviera, no entendía porque su madre fue hasta la aldea de su tío solo a revisar que todo fuera bien su hermano por nacer.

― Pronto.

― ¿Cuándo es pronto?

― Mañana.― a él tampoco le gustó la idea de dejar ir a Rin con Kagome, pero debía admitir que solo confiaba en ella para llevar el embarazo de Rin.― Ya duérmete.― le acobijó con una manta y la vio cerrar los ojos.

― Hasta mañana.― se despidió de su padre al escucharlo marcharse.

Sesshoumaru estaba cerrando la puerta de la recamara cuando Sakura le llamó.

― Papá.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó desde el otro lado.

― Tengo comezón.

― Ráscate.

― Quiero que lo hagas tú, no me alcanzo.

― ¿Dónde?― entró de nuevo y se hincó al lado del futón, de no cumplirle su capricho, no la vería dormida.

― En mi espalda.― se giró y espero a ser rascada.― Más arriba, más abajo, a un lado, ese no, no tanto.― le indicaba a su padre al él rascarle con mucho cuidado, no queriendo lastimarla.

― Ya duérmete.― dijo fastidiado, la giró y volvió a arropar.

― Papá.

¿Por qué Rin no se la llevó? Claro, porque Sakura estaba más entretenida pintando y jugando en el jardín que decidió que podía llevar a Rin y volver con su hija, más tarde ambos la recogerían. Pero todo cambio al él tener que salir de emergencia y dejó a Jaken vigilando a Sakura. De saber el "excelente" trabajo que haría la rana, hubiese llevado a Sakura a la aldea humana o con su abuela.

― ¡Papá!― gritó al ser ignorada.

― ¿Ahora qué?

― Tengo sed.

― Ten.― le extendió un vaso de agua y ella se lo bebió a la mitad.― A dormir.

En esta ocasión logró salir sin ser llamado, iba a mitad del pasillo cuando la escuchó de nuevo.

― Papá... papá... ¡Papá!... ¡PAPÁ!― gritó al darse cuenta que la había ignorado de nuevo, pero en un segundo su padre ya estaba de nuevo en la habitación.― Duerme a mi lado.

― Tengo cosas que hacer.

― Entonces me quedo contigo despierta.― se levantó del futón y salió corriendo.― ¡Toda la noche no dormiré!.― gritó desde la oficina.

― ¡Regresa a tu recamara y duérmete!

 _¿Así era de latosa con Rin? Jamás se había percatado de ello._

― ¡No quiero! Quiero dormir con mi papá.

Sesshoumaru suspiró, se fue a sentar a la mesa y su hija seguía parada a mitad de la habitación.

― Ven aquí.― señalo un lugar junto a él, para que se acomodara.― Ahora duerme.

― ¿Qué haces?― se estiró para ver aquello que su padre miraba con tanta atención.

― Revisando mapas.

― ¿Para qué?― preguntó al ponerse en el regazo de su progenitor.

― Marco los territorios conquistados.

― ¿Por qué?

― Para tener un registro.

― ¿Para qué?

― Para que nadie ose invadirnos, que todos sepan que son nuestros.

― ¿Todo eso será mío?― era un gran área, abarcaba más allá de donde vivía su tío y familia.

― Solo si un día domas a Bakusaiga y comprendes el poder de Tenseiga.

― Entonces voy a tener un gran territorio.― dijo decidida, ella podía hacer esas cosas.― ¿Luego conquistarás aquí?― preguntó señalando el norte.

― No.

― ¿Por qué no?― ella creía que entre más tierras mejor.

― Por algo soy el Lord del Oeste, solo el oeste nos corresponde.

― Pero tendrías todo si quisieras.

― Demonio, jamás caigas en la avaricia, tenemos lo que nos corresponde, lo que nos heredó tu abuelo, nuestro deber es cuidarlo, ¿Comprendes?

― ¿Takeru también es heredero de las tierras?― preguntó al recordar a su primo.

― Es heredero de su zona, pero nuestro deber es no perderla, si llega a ser tan idiota como su padre, tienes la obligación de luchar por ella.

― Takeru es muy inteligente, la tía Kagome dice que puede ser un inventor.

Takeru tenía apenas 10 años y era un niño que siempre estaba inventando cosas, artilugios que ayudaban a los aldeanos a cosechar o recolectar. También había domado a Tetsaiga con apenas cinco años y ahora usaba con maestría el arco y flechas. Sakura observó a su padre, Takeru cuando pensaba en algo ponía la misma expresión.

― Papá, ¿Te molesta que hable mucho?― esperaba que la viera y dijera "no".

― ¿No se supone ya tenías sueño?

― Takeru es casi como tú, muy serio... Te prometo que intentaré serlo también.― dijo cabizbaja por la decepción que acababa de tener.

― No digas tonterías y duerme.

Sakura se recargó en el torso de su padre y cerró los ojos, intentaría dormir sin su canción, ojalá su mamá estuviera, ella siempre le cantaba hasta que se dormía, pero su padre le daba ese sentimiento de protección.

― Papá.

― ¿Huh?

― Te quiero.

En el rostro de Sesshoumaru se dibujó una mueca, una sonrisa que pasaba desapercibida para todos.

― También te quiero demonio, no deseo que cambies, solo se tú y serás muy fuerte.― le pasó con delicadeza una mano por su rostro y volvió a su trabajo.

Sakura había escuchado las palabras de su padre, estaba feliz, quería saltar y abrazarlo pero finalmente el cansancio había ganado.

 **...**

Llegó a primera hora de la mañana, estaba feliz por volver y más al confirmar que su nuevo bebé crecía muy bien, en cuatro meses más tendrían un nuevo integrante. Entró a la oficina de Sesshoumaru y lo encontró recargado en la pared, dormía tranquilamente mientras Sakura estaba sobre la mesa, tenía un pincel y tinta a su lado, caminó lentamente y ahogó las ganas de reír, su hija le había pintado la cara a Sesshoumaru.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **08/02/2016**

 **¡Hasta Aquí! Ahora si podré dormir. Era algo que no dejaba de darme lata en la cabeza desde que vi de nuevo la película que ya comente. De inmediato al verla por alguna razón me dije "Esto puede ser una historia de Sesshoumaru y su hija". Por si quieren ver la escena, la encuentran bajo el nombre de "Pedro Infante- y la tucita 2".**

 **Deseo de corazón que les gustase y muchas gracias a Sheila por ayudarme a ponerle un título, ya puedo imaginarte gritando de la emoción XD.**


End file.
